1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bicycle, and more particularly to a foldable bicycle whose front wheel and rear wheel are arranged in a parallel manner when the foldable bicycle is folded, so that the user can drive the folded bicycle to move forward easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable bicycle comprises a front frame having a front wheel, a rear frame having a rear wheel, and a folding device mounted between the front frame and the rear frame. In folding of the conventional foldable bicycle, the folding device functions as a pivot, so that the rear frame is pivoted relative to the front frame until the rear frame is rested on a side of the front frame, thereby folding the bicycle.
However, when the conventional foldable bicycle is folded, the front wheel and the rear wheel are directed toward different directions, so that the user cannot drive the folded bicycle to move forward and has to lift the folded bicycle for moving the folded bicycle, thereby causing inconvenience to the user and thereby consuming the user's energy.